


Premonition

by HaughtBreaker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Charmed AU, F/F, One Shot, Sorry I've been rewatching all of charmed, Wayhaught - Freeform, just a tease - Freeform, sorry god, sorry mom, witch stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaughtBreaker/pseuds/HaughtBreaker
Summary: Charmed AU. I've been watching Charmed and keep applying Wayhaught to scenes. So there is a bunch in here you won't understand if you havne't watched Charmed. Sorry. There's no real plot... just a small scene... drabble... whatever





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know some are waiting for updates on my fics, but this just came to me this morning. I'm still trying to catch up on my other fics and this is just a tease. Did you know that Jaybear1701 has never watched charmed. *shakes head* Anyway this has no point whatsoever... just some sexytimesish...

"Come on…"

The words drifted in a breath past her ear as soft lips brushed along the length of her neck. Waverly couldn't help tilting her head to the side, giving the redhead more room to work even as she felt the couch dipping under the weight of the strong form, their bodies pressing together. "Nicole…" Her body hummed with desire and she let her hands slide up and down tensed biceps, trying to find anything to do with her hands besides beginning to undress the woman. "We can't…" Lips found her own and her fingers betrayed her, beginning to unbutton the dark blue top that hugged her lover's torso.

Waverly groaned as a thigh slipped between her legs, sending a bolt of desire through her. "Shit," she whispered, breaking away from the lips that once again moved down her throat, over her clavicle, and against every inch of skin that nimble fingers revealed as the buttons of her own top were undone, "I'm going to hate you so much in 30 seconds." She growled, tangling her fingers in long red hair.

"You love me." Nicole mumbled in humor.

Waverly could countdown the seconds, knew exactly what was coming and still she let herself get lost in desire, lost in the hazy cloud where the rest of the world fell away and all that was left was Nicole. Maybe somewhere deep down, she hoped this time would be different. Maybe this time she could be wrong and her vision was just a manifestation of her own fear, but even as the thought crossed her mind, she felt Nicole freeze. "Fuck."

Nicole sighed heavily against soft skin, moving up the short frame to capture lips in a quick kiss before pulling away. "I have to go."

"I know you do," Waverly felt like her body was on fire, her fingertips wanting nothing more than to slide into the heated depths of… "I told you not to start something you couldn't finish."

Pushing herself to a kneel, Nicole tilted her head in question as she redid the buttons of her shirt. "Waverly Earp… did you really use your powers to see if I was going to be able to stay?"

"A lot of good it did me." Waverly sat up and pushed the woman's fingers aside, finishing up the buttoning quickly. "Get going before the Elders decide to change their mind about us." She sighed again, letting her hands settle on denim covered hips, wishing she could slip her fingers through the belt loops and anchor the woman in place. It had been a big thing, back when they first started dating, when they stole kisses in private, hoping the powers that be weren't watching over them. Whitelighters weren't allowed to date their charges, creating a conflict of interest that the elders would rather not deal with. It had been a long series of separations and trials, but they had proven themselves as more than capable of both loving, and doing their jobs to protect the innocent. But still, there was always that chance Nicole would be taken away again.

"Hey." Nicole cupped the brunette's cheek in her hand, her thumb tracing soft lips. "I'll be back as soon as I can. You know I love you."

"I know." When Nicole leaned forward for a kiss, she didn't resist, even when she knew… The redhead disappeared mid-kiss, a shower of warm blue light wrapping around Waverly before disolving completely. "I hate it when she does that." She groaned, falling back onto the couch.

Yes she understood she wasn't supposed to use her powers for personal gain, but just once she'd love if she could just spend time with Nicole without worrying she'd have to orb away to do whatever it was that whitlighters did.

The front door opened, letting in remnants of a conversation between her sisters and Waverly couldn't even find the motivation to rebutton her shirt.

"Yeah, he's older but…" Wynonna set her bags down on the loveseat before taking a look at her couch-ridden sister. "Hey Waves," She paused for a second before a sympathetic look came over her face, "Nicole had to orb out again huh?"

"I swear to god I must be cursed."

"That's what you get for dating a Whitelighter." Willa commented tactlessly as she set her own bags down. "They have rules against it for a reason. Other witches need her too and she can't not answer a call just because she's got her tongue up…"

"And we're done!" Waverly rolled off the couch, buttoning up her shirt. "I'm going to take a shower."

"And finish what Nicole started." Wynonna couldn't stop herself from commenting.

Pausing on the stairs, Waverly didn't even bother responding before shaking her head and continuing up the stairs. It didn't take long to shed her clothes, stepping into the hot shower. She could still feel them, Nicole's hands sliding over her skin, lips traveling down her throat. Closing her eyes, she could almost pretend that her own hand was her lover's, teasing a nipple before it slid down her stomach. She could almost imagine that the fingertips that brushed against her sex was Nicole's.

She felt the shift in the air even before the flash of blue light came, arms wrapping around her body from behind. She didn't question it, didn't ask how Nicole could have finished whatever mission she'd been called for so quickly. Instead she leaned back against the tall frame, guiding her whitelighter's hand between her thighs as she turned slightly, capturing hungry lips in a kiss.

Waverly found herself suddenly pressed against the cold tiles of the shower wall.

The smirking redhead letting her eyes trail up and down her body. She cupped Waverly's cheek, always so delicate, always nothing but tender. "I love you."

Waverly circled her fingers around the strong wrists, giving the woman a very serious look. "I love you too, but if you don't finish what you started, I'm going to do it myself." Some days she just didn't have time for delicate and tender.

"Hmmm." Nicole pursed her lips, the corners pulling up in a grin. "It's tempting… really tempting to just watch…" Even as she said it, Waverly's hand slipped from her wrist, beginning a slow trip down the Earp's abdomen. All it took was seeing a fingertip disappear between strong thighs and hearing the tiniest whimper before Nicole pulled the hand away. "I said it was tempting…" She commented before kneeling gracefully.

Waverly wasn't expecting it, but allowed the woman to maneuver one leg over a strong shoulder and she blissfuly welcomed the tongue that moved against her. Maybe Nicole's departure had been more beneficial than anything else, preventing her sisters from walking in on them. For the briefest of moments, she contemplated thanking the elders for their asinine missions, but she didn't. Not when they'd tried to tear them apart.

Yes falling in love with her whitelighter was against the rules and had caused some major problems in her life, but as long, tapered digits pressed into her, she knew that given another chance, she wouldn't hesitate to break the same rules over and over again.


End file.
